


Fairy tales do come true.

by dedesan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cinderella AU, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, My Favorites, jaydick, just felt like writing this sappy cheesy one shot, so this is actually a one-shot spin off of a JayDick Cinderella au I wanna write, there's angst and cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedesan/pseuds/dedesan
Summary: Fairy tales laid it down all too perfect and dandy. Troubled hero meets the love of their life who usually takes the form of a bright as sunshine, larger than life specimen and suddenly every tiny piece of a complicated puzzle sticks into place to form happiness in its most picturesque form. Jason remembered himself, nine and naïve and impressionable, smiling down at those happy endings. Growing up, he learned a very important lesson. Fairy tales don’t happen to orphan, scullery maid omegas. They just didn’t.--This is a cheesy, one shot spin off of a Jaydick Cinderella AU.





	Fairy tales do come true.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fudgyokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyokra/gifts).



Fairy tales laid it down all too perfect and dandy. Troubled hero meets the love of their life who usually takes the form of a bright as sunshine, larger than life specimen and suddenly every tiny piece of a complicated puzzle sticks into place to form happiness in its most picturesque form. Jason remembered himself, nine and naïve and impressionable smiling down at those happy endings. Growing up, he learned a very important lesson. Fairy tales don’t happen to orphan, scullery maid omegas. They just didn’t. 

_“If you ever think that you are worth more than a dish-washing, house-keeping whore, you are kidding yourself”_

His master, the ever so kind man he was, made certain to engrave those words into the very tissues of his brain ever since he was thirteen and freshly orphaned. Jason had believed him, knowing better than to let the private dreams of a better life that sugared his sleep to dominate his thoughts.

He had been wrong. God, he had been so wrong.  


A sprinkle of godmother fairy magic, a dance and a glass slipper were all that took for Jason to transform from a tacky scullery maid to the crowned prince’s fiancé. He had found his sunshine. But he knew, that Dick Grayson was too bright for him. He pondered ceaselessly when would the prince wake up one morning, look at his side where he slept and come to the indisputable conclusion, that everyone else in the castle, Jason was certain, had conjured. He deserved better than him. He deserved better than the scrawny, broken, inadequate, used-up omega he had picked.  


Jason may not know anything about royal etiquette and all the myriad little things the fiancé of a prince was expected to have knowledge of, but there was one thing he was much aware of. Belittling, scornful looks daggering him from every direction, following his every move, that was something he was very accustomed to. They didn’t change in nature, whether they sourced from his ex-master or the lavishly attired court members, they all bore the same message.  


_‘Trash. Slut. Riff Raff’_  


Scorching eyes burned holes in him, demanding to know how he dared have the gall to drag his unworthy self into a room of individuals of high society. Yet no one dared articulate such thoughts. They laced their words with implied mockery and cocked their polished eyebrows, but they would not dare tell it to the face of the prince’s fiancé.  


_“You are just the bedside whore that accidentally stumbled into a title.”_  


Ignoring it was the best, possible defense. Jason just inhaled, deep, calming breaths, and fixed his green eyes on a brick tile, or a particularly ornated vase, trailing every single complex pattern carved on its surface to distract his brain from the subtle laughter and the not-so subtle looks.  


It was required and expected of him to attend afternoon tea time with the court and their mates in a far too resplendent room. When Dick was too busy running errands for his King Father, Jason felt much like a sheep thrown to the wolves. But he had no choice but to willingly step into the suffocating, heavily-decorated room and smile at each court member and their mates like he meant it.  


In a way, this was harder than being a scullery maid. At least with his Master, Jason knew exactly what to expect, knew what buttons not to press and what kind of punishment to expect for his failings. Here, in this bright, scrumptious room, full of people that had been fed with a silver spoon by servants and maids for the whole length of their lives, he had no idea what to expect and how to react. It seemed, that whatever came out of his mouth would be offensive to someone, no matter what.  


It was just yesterday that he had offended a court member’s mate by telling her that her dress looked amazing on her.  


_“Only an alpha can make compliments on an omega’s appearance in court meetings, Jason”_ was the explanation that was delicately given to him for the reaction of the woman’s eyes widening and her lips parting in a shocked ‘O’, as if Jason had called her a circus elephant. It would be best, Jason had gathered, to keep his mouth shaped in a pretty smile and be heard as little as possible.  


His well-practised silence was shuttered by the sound of a cup, dropping by his feet, its hot contents spilling on top of his leather boots and then rolling down further onto the thick, scarlet carpet.  


“Oh, clumsy me. Would you mind fetching that for me, please?”  


Jason’s head turns towards a court member. He was a significantly younger alpha, in his early thirties, attractive and looking at him with blazing dark eyes. By his side, he had a friend, around his age, his nose red and his lips stretched into an abnormally large grin, as if he was trying his hardest not to laugh. Jason swallows hard and finds his mouth dried up.  


“Sure.” He replies, standing up and pacing towards the fallen cup. He can feel all eyes pinned on his back, the consistent buzzing of conversations ceasing into a heavy silence. Jason can hear his heart thundering into his ears, and he’s afraid that the rest can hear it, too. They can probably smell the nervousness on him. It amuses them. He can feel it.  


Gingerly crouching down, he picks up the dainty cup by its ear and straightens himself. Each step is calculated, his pace not too quick and not too slow, terrified that a single, wrong movement would grant the wolves rights to tear him to ribbons.  


“Why, thank you.” The alpha says with a crocodile smile as he takes the cup from Jason’s hands. Jason can sense the man’s chilly, spidery fingers lingering on his palm and he shivers.  


Then, a vase is pushed to the edge of the table by his friend’s elbow, dropping on the carpet with a heavy, muffled thud.  


“Oh, I am so sorry. Could you pick that up for me?” his friend asks, not even attempting to conceal his sneering tones, or the laughter spilling at the edge of his words.  


Jason can feel a rock plummeting into the pit of his stomach, and he stands still, his face transfixed into a mask of confusion.  


“What is it?” the alpha with the tea cup asks, his smile stretched into a grin. “You were a scullery maid, weren’t you? This should not be too hard for you.”  


Someone from the crowd breaks into a snort, then a concoction of a cough and laughter that sparks the reaction of other court members and their mates. Some of them laugh, some hide their faces, taut with effort, in their tea mugs. But, in Jason’s horrified eyes, they all laugh at him. They all laugh at the scullery maid.  


“What the hell is going on here?”  


Dick’s enraged voice snaps them all out of the joke. Suddenly, they all fall silent again, and Jason’s throat completely dries out.  


“Your highness…” the tea-cup alpha begins, his smile now charming and nonchalant, his face handsome as he regards his prince. “…we were merely laughing at a harmless joke.”

“Don’t you dare.” Dick hisses at him, blue eyes narrowing as he steps close to the man. The musty scent of anger and violence that emits from him, catching the other alpha off guard, his face freezing into an icy, collected expression.  


“I heard exactly what you said. Don’t you ever dare look at him or laugh at him like that, again. Ever. Do I make myself clear?”  


Jason is shocked, rooted into place like a statute. He was so used to Dick’s sweet, melodious voice whispering sweet nothings to him. He had never heard him sound like that, so authoritative and intimidating, like a predator about to snatch his prey. The respect he commanded, with just his presence, had the whole room fall back in line. Vaguely, in the back oh his mind, Jason remembered someone calling Dick ‘the best warrior of his generation’. He had never seen it in him as a lover, soft and tender, but he could see it in him now. A Crowned Prince demanding respect from his subjects.

  


“I apologise if I have offended him, my lord.” The other alpha dryly replies, managing to maintain some of his dignity.  


“Don’t apologise to me, apologise to him”  


Jason’s eyes widened. No, he doesn’t need this. They hate him enough already.  


But the man turns to him, and even if Dick can’t see it, Jason can. He has practise in seeing the scorn and hatred in people’s eyes, and there’s plenty of that in the alpha’s dark orbs.  


“My lord” he starts, articulating the word carefully, in an almost foreign way. Jason knows the meaning behind that tone ‘you are no lord that I recognize’. “I apologise if my words caused you discomfort. I meant no harm” His apology was too honeyed to be true. Jason knew this tone, very well, he had heard it so many times before, telling him:  


_“I am sorry, little one, I am only doing this for your own good. You have to know your place.”_  


After those words, the storm would follow. Jason’s face would be plunged into a pillow, his body posed and manhandled, as he was stretched and fucked into submission. He was scared of the black-eyed alpha’s reckoning.  


Dick, on the other hand, seemed to be satisfied. He shot one last warning look at the court members, who were quick to avoid his piercing gaze and then he grabbed Jason’s hand and led him out of that horrid room.  


Jason spoke no words all the way up to their bed chambers and he was glad that Dick appeared too busy brewing in his own private rage to stir him into a conversation. Suppressing his tears and suffocating his sobs in his throat was hard enough, already, when he was silent. Jason knew his voice would crack and betray him if he uttered a single word.  


But, once they were in the tranquil, private haven of their bed chambers, Dick let go of Jason’s hand and tried “Are you alright?”  


Jason turned his back on Dick, and he allowed himself a second to inhale a big, shaky breath and poise himself. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Dick. But there were so many thoughts choking him, suffocating him and threatening to spill out of his mouth like bile. How could he tell Dick that he savored their every kiss, their every hug because he knew they were numbered? How could he possibly tell him that the reason why he trailed a path with his finger on his face every night was because he was scared of forgetting the slightest detail of his perfect self once this was all over? Once his fairy tale expired and Dick realized how much better he could do.  


“I don’t belong here, Dick” he admitted, defeated, shoulders slumping and head falling. God, he was so tired of it all. The abuse, the mockery, the rules, the dagger-sharp looks and the displeased sounds that followed his wake.  


“What are you talking about?” Dick’s voice is soft, patient and Jason can hear him inching closer to him, he can sense his concern before he can smell it on him. He did not deserve him.  


“You know what I am talking about, Dick.” He finally turns, his eyes glazed over with tears, threatening to spill, his voice cracking at the last syllables.  


“Everyone knows I am not worthy enough for you, Dick. When they see me, they see a scullery maid, worth absolutely nothing. They know that one day you will see me as I am. A big, fat, nameless nothing. An orphan omega from a poor background with no future, worthy of no title and worthy of no prince.” Jason doesn’t know he is crying until he feels, the hot, sticky tears cascade down his cheeks.  


Dick is silent for a few seconds, allowing Jason some room to exhale and for the weight of his words to settle on the both of them. Jason desperately tries to read his expression and is scared to find it blank. Dick steps closer, closing the distance between them, placing his warm hands on his shaking shoulders and allowing his thumbs to comfortingly circle Jason’s tensed muscles.  
“Is that what you think, too?”  


“Yes” Jason doesn’t hesitate, he has already confessed, anyway. No point in hiding. “Dick, I am not good enough for you. You…you deserve the best. You deserve a mate who is whole and who can stand by your side and help you become the great King you are meant to be. You don’t deserve the leftovers of a middle-aged alpha.”  


“Jason…” Dick’s voice is firm, cutting Jason off and causing him to suck in a deep breath. Dick’s eyes lock with his own and it’s impossible for Jason to look anywhere but into those vibrant, bright, blue irises. “…You really think, that this is how I see you? Jason, when you…when you first walked into that ballroom and you looked at me, and you smiled and talked to me, you were the first person who didn’t see me as the Crowned Prince Richard Grayson Wayne. You saw Dick with his corny jokes and cheesy pick up lines, and you chose to dance with him anyway. You didn’t see my title or my money or my heritage, you saw me.”  


Jason’s lips parted in a failed attempt to form words, but he couldn’t, not when Dick was looking at him with that vulnerable expression and his hands had scrambled up to the sides of his head and tangled with his locks.  


“My love for you is limitless.” Dick continued, and Jason could feel his heart about to break through his rib-cage. “It will not cease or drain, and it has no expiry date. I love you Jason Todd, and when I wake up next to you, every morning, I am the luckiest man alive and I would be a fool to let you go. As for the court…” he chuckles dryly. “…Let them talk. What do they know? They haven’t got half your courage, or your kindness or your bravery. Jason, you were never just a scullery maid, you were a survivor and the hardships you’ve tackled down? I can guarantee you that none of those pompous assholes in that room would have survived them, and not only have you survived them, but you have also preserved your kindness and compassion. That makes you braver than any soldier I have met.” 

Fresh tears streamed down Jason’s face, Dick’s face a blurry mess as he leaned into him, their foreheads meeting. They remained there for a bit, rejoicing each other’s presence, Dick’s scent calming him down.  


“I love you” and in that moment, Jason wished there was a grander way to describe the feeling in his chest that threatened to tear his sternum with happiness.  


“I love you, too” Dick replied, content.  


Jason felt his chin being lifted, Dick’s soft lips pressed against his own as he kissed him, gently, with a tenderness he had craved so much and for so many years.  


In that moment, Jason thought that, perhaps, he did deserve his fairy tale ending.


End file.
